Thor's Book and other failures
by Day of Truths
Summary: This is basically just crap chapters that I would have posted on my story 'Let's all Chat', but I didn't because of some random reason. So... yeah. please read. WARNING: OOC CHARACTERS AND MENTIONS OF SEX.
1. Chapter 1

_Loki has logged on _

_Thor has logged on _

Thor: Hello, Brother. I just wanted to take this pleasant opportunity to compliment you on this fine day. =)

Loki: What do you want, Thor?

Thor: Nothing, Nothing.

Loki: If you don't tell me what you want, I'm just going to leave.

Thor: NO! I need your help. =)

Loki: *sigh* With what?

Thor: I am writing a book!

Loki: ... A book.

Thor: INDEED! =D

Loki: I'm leaving, Thor.

Thor: nononononononono wait! It is about youuu!

Loki: What?

Thor: Indeed. It is all about you.

Loki: That is going to be the worst book ever written.

Thor: I already have a plot!

Loki: ... Do tell.

Thor: Alright, so there's this rabbi, alright?

Loki: ...

Thor: And he craves, like, really craves sex.

Loki: No, Thor.

Thor: No, wait, it gets good.

Loki: ...

Thor: Alright, so this sex-crazed rabbi really wants to travel the world with a basketball player.

Loki: What is a basketball player?

Thor: I have no idea. but anyways, he starts traveling the world, looking for a basketball player. In Atlantis.

Loki: I fail to see how this is a story about me.

Thor: Well, I'm getting there. So, He goes to Atlantis, and instead of finding a Basketball player, he finds you!

Loki: Thor, this story stinks.

Thor: Oh.

Loki: I'm leaving.

_Loki has left the chat _

Thor: =(


	2. Thor's Book (PART TWOOO)

**Alright, so I was sitting here, looking at my lovely reviewers, and I happened one from The Krystal Cat. And She dared Thor to write his story. And I was sitting here like: '... Maybe I should.' So here it is. **

**Also includes the avenger's review on it. **

**So here we go. **

* * *

Thor: Friends! I have written a story!

Loki: I thought we weren't doing this.

Steve: Don't worry, Loki. I bet it's an amazing story.

Tony: Yeah, Loki. Don't be so mean to Thor.

Bruce: Yeah, Loki. You're so mean. =(

Loki: I can't help it if it's a sucky story.

Thor: =(

Natasha: I bet it's lovely. What's it called, Thor?

Thor: It's called: THE SEX CRAZED RABBI

Tony: That's an amazing title!

Steve: That's so cool, Thor!

Bruce: I wish I was that creative!

Natasha: I didn't know you were that smart, Thor!

Loki: That title is completely unoriginal!

Steve: Shut up, Loki. :(

Thor: ANYWAYS. So, once upon a time... there was a sex crazed rabbi. He loved sex, and would do it with anything that moved.

Loki: That's disgusting, Thor.

Steve: Shut up, Loki!

Thor: He did it with a squirrel, and a horse, and a bird, and a cow, and a cat, and a dog, and a fish, and a wolf, and a whale, and a worm, and a fly, and a chicken, and a pig, and another cow, and a bear, and a reindeer, and a normal deer, and a jackalope, and a jellyfish, and a seahorse, and a giraffe, and an elephant, and a lion. All in one day.

Loki: Why would he do that? That... That's _immoral. _

Tony: Shut up Loki.

Thor: Anyways, one day whilst he was... as you mortals say, 'banging' a cockroach,

Loki: Thor!

Thor: he saw a ship. And it was going to Atlantis.

Steve: oooooh!

Tony: ooooh!

Bruce: ooooh!

Natasha: Oooh!

Clint: oooh!

Loki: When did you get here?

Clint: Shut up, Loki.

Thor: He (and the cockroach) got on the ship, and went to Atlantis. That was when he decided that it was his lifelong dream to travel the world.

Loki: He's just now realizing this?

Natasha: Shut up, Loki.

Thor: He decided that that the best way to travel would be to bring a basketball player. He planned on finding one in Atlantis.

Natasha: That's smart!

Loki: No, it's not.

Natasha: Shut up, Loki!

Thor: Anyways, he makes it to Atlantis, and there he finds... LOKI. That's how the book ends. With a cliffhinger.

Loki: How is that a good ending?

Natasha: Wow, Thor. That's really creative!

Tony: I want to buy that from you!

Clint: You're going to be a famous writer, Thor!

Steve: I want the book!

Bruce: That was beautiful!

Loki: That was terrible!

Thor: Shut up, Loki.

* * *

**Okay... That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be XDDD **

**So... Dedicated to The Krystal Cat, because if they didn't exist, this wouldn't either. So... yeah. Kudos to you! =D **

**Alright... Hope you enjoyed =) **

**-Bubbles**


End file.
